Scissor-type frames are well known from the State of the Art. Thus, for example, scissor-type frames are known as lifting devices on slidable lattice lifting platforms. Moreover scissor-type frames are also used as telescopic extracting means, for example, for receiving telephones.
Furthermore, the use of scissor-type frames is also known from vehicle construction. Hence, such scissor-type frames are used in particular with articulated vehicles. In this connection, reference is made, for example, to EP 0722 873 B1, from which a passage is known, wherein the individual members of such a bridge are connected with each other by a scissor-type frame in order to even out the extension and/or contraction of the members of such a bridge so that no spacing shall occur between the individual members. This means that the lattice serves to even out the extension of such a bridge.
Furthermore, in this connection in WO 95/06580, a communication passage between two coupled vehicles is described wherein the communication passage comprises two half bellows which can be coupled with each other by two coupling frames. The two coupling frames are connected with the respective vehicle in the bottom and roof area by one pair of scissor-type frames each between which the passage is located. The scissor-type frames in the bottom and in the roof area shall ensure a support of the coupling frames with it being guaranteed at the same time that due to formation of said scissor-type frames acting as support elements the coupling frames and consequently the bellows located on them can follow the movements of the vehicles. As has already been explained elsewhere, each one of the two coupling frames not only in the roof area but also in the bottom area is connected with the corresponding car body of the vehicle by one pair of scissor-type frames each. But the scissor-type frames of a pair of scissor-type frames are also connected with the scissor-type frames of the other opposite pair of scissor-type frames. For connection of the scissor-type frames, coupling bolts are provided here, which, for releasing the coupling frames, need only be removed in order to be able to separate the two vehicle parts in the area of the coupling frames which are initially connected with each other.
This means that from the State of the Art a connection of two scissor-type frames is known wherein in the area of the coupling frames the immediate connection of the segments of two scissor-type frames to be connected with respect to the scissor arms in the direction of extension is not force-transmitting. Rather, the scissor-type frames serve primarily to take up forces of the Z direction, this means, the load from the bellows. This means, contrary to the State of the Art, in the invention, due to the divided pivoting bearing, forces can be transmitted via the scissor arms in the plane of extension.